1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a bottle for decoration and viewing, and especially to one which can have a plurality of playthings such as figurines of insects hanged therein danced and flown above a plurality of flowers and grasses for viewing or decoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are quite a lot of kinds of bottle for viewing in the market, they can be divided generally into two classes, static and dynamic, wherein the static type includes those having some fixed decorations such as houses, boats for viewing only, which has scarcely an amusement effect; while the dynamic type includes in the bottom of a bottle a base, and a power supplying device in the base, which device is powered by a spring, some batteries or a motor for driving the decorations and playthings in the bottle to generate a regular motion, this type has a better effect of viewing and amusement; neglecting the static type, the dynamic type has the following defects though:
1) that which is powered by a spring is quite complicated in the mechanism thereof, expensive and having high failure rate, and is troublesome in tightening the spring, yet the time that the spring can afford power is very short, thus it is inconvenient in use. PA1 2) that which is powered by some batteries or a motor is also quite complicated in the mechanism thereof including retarding gears, links etc., and is troublesome when assembled in a factory, the base and some members have to have molds for producing thereof, and is expensive in production (the cost to be transferred to the selling prices), yet the complex mechanical members have relative high failure rates, the users thereof must buy batteries or pay expensive electricity fee for the motor, the batteries require frequent change, these are the most bothersome matters of this type of bottle. PA1 3) no matter powered by a spring or by batteries or a motor, the figurines to be driven are limited to those which have to be connected with the driving mechanism, so that the similarity of them to true living things is inferior, at least, a flying and dancing scene of birds, butterflies, dragonflies etc. can not be seen in a conventional viewing bottle.